


It's Cold Outside (So Let's Have Practice)

by blackjapck (27dis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Hanetsuki, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, Surprise Party, Texting, suga is actually the mastermind, tanaka has a hand at choosing the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/blackjapck
Summary: Daichi wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, which is unusual since he has an alarm already and also because the ringtone is from someone in the volleyball team—yes he has a different ringtone for his teammate, sue him. It's not like Daichi doesn't assume those troublemakers can't wake up that early in the morning, but more because it's New Year's Eve.Who the heck wakes up at six when it's clearly a holiday?His teammates, apparently. They all plan a practice session at six. In the morning. On New Year's Eve.He feels like he is missing some details there, but oh well, might as well go.Or;The team decides to surprise their captain.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It's Cold Outside (So Let's Have Practice)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just pretend they have the technology to have a group chat and recording a good video in their phones. Anyway, happy birthday, Daichi!! <3 And happy New Year's Eve to you, folks!

Daichi wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, which is unusual since he has an alarm already and also because the ringtone is from someone in the volleyball team—yes he has a different ringtone for his teammate, sue him. It's not like Daichi doesn't assume those troublemakers can't wake up that early in the morning, but more because it's New Year's Eve.

Who the heck wakes up at six when it's clearly a holiday?

Still, because he is such a _good_ captain, Daichi blindly reaches to his phone and swipes the green button.

"Hello?" he greets, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Oh, did I wake you up, Daichi?" _No shit_ , Daichi thinks as Suga's voice greets him back. He still looks at the screen of his phone for confirmation, just to find the name 'Suga' glaring at him. Considering it's him, Daichi knows he is up to no good.

"What do you want, Suga?" It comes out way harsher than he meant to, but to be fair, Daichi's brain is still half-working, he hasn't even sat up yet, and he needs at least two milk boxes for him to be awake enough.

 _"Aw, Daichi, don't be like that,"_ Suga teases, a laugh coming from him after he says it. Daichi has to move his phone away from him just because of how loud it sounds.

Seriously. Who is that awake at this time in the morning? On New Year's Eve? It's literally snowing outside.

"It's too early in the morning, Suga."

_"The boys are already up and moving though. In fact, they are arranging a practice session already."_

"On _New Year's Eve_?"

 _"Don't sound so offended, Daichi."_ He can literally hear Suga's grin through the phone.

"But New Year's Eve?"

_“Yep.”_

“We had practice just yesterday. And I'm pretty sure we would get a cold if we go practice.”

_"Don't act like you are not this ambitious two years ago."_

When Daichi groans in defeat—because Suga is right despite how much he hates it—, his friend just laughs again.

 _"Just open the group chat and see how excited they are,"_ Suga says again. Daichi can hear the sound of a gate opening in the background, which means Suga is also already up and moving.

"Somehow I have a feeling it's not just the boys who want a practice session."

 _"So little faith in me, Daichi,"_ Suga whines, but Daichi can still hear the grin. _"C'mon, just see the chat. I know you don't have the heart to actually not come."_

Daichi glances at his phone, still displaying Suga's name and a red button—that looks very tempting right now to press—, then to the clock on his bedside table, then to his phone again. He knows he is already going the second Suga mentions the team, but let him pretend for a bit.

"Okay, okay, fine," Daichi grumbles, finally uncovering his body from the blanket and moves to sit up. "I'll read the chat first then see what I can do." He swallows a big yawn with a gulp of water.

_"You say that like you are the most important person in the house."_

"Ma and Pa are outside the city while I'm left here with four other children, of course I'm busy."

Suga just laughs again. _"See you in the gym!"_

"See ya," Daichi mumbles, finally pressing the red button before putting his phone back to the table. He needs to wash his face first before looking at his blaring screen.

When he opens the chatting app, he is not surprised to see the hundreds notification of messages from the volleyball team group chat. He clicks it and the first thing he sees is Hinata's message, yelling a good morning. Looking from the time stamp, just a few minutes later after that is Nishinoya's message, along with Tanaka's and Ennoshita's, saying good morning back. He scrolls through it a bit, he knows a handful of messages after that is going to be playing around before finally getting to the point.

Thirty minutes after Hinata's first message, they are finally discussing the practice for that day, all of them coming with the conclusion it's better to do it while in the morning. Daichi is also right about Suga, he is one of the few who proposed the idea.

He is more surprised at the fact that they are all up before him. Daichi notices that even Tsukkishima were involved in the decision making. He feels proud at him finally taking a direct involvement in the team.

As he reaches to the bottom of the chat—he knows he is going, he just likes to see his friends' antics—, new messages pop out.

**Nishinoya**

Oh

Dad is finally awake

Read by 11

Hello dad

**Tanaka**

Hello dad

**Azumane**

Just so you know, Dai

I'm not involved in this

I got dragged

**Sawamura**

Like usual

Hello to you too, kids

**Nishinoya**

Ohmygoddadnoticesus

**Tanaka**

DAD

**Sugawara**

Finally embracing your fatherhood, Daichi?

**Sawamura**

Shutup

I know you are one of the gremlins that want to have a practice today

**Ennoshita**

Thank god you are up Daichi-san

I don't know how long I can put up with them and the first years this early

**Sawamura**

Ha

Let me get ready first

**Hinata**

I'm already at the gym!!!

Oh! Morning, Sawamura-san!

**Kageyama**

Morning captain

Hinataboke where the hell are you

**Sawamura**

Morning to you two

**Tsukishima**

Kageyama use your eyes for a sec

We are literally behind you

Morning Sawamura-san

**Yamaguchi**

Good morning Sawamura-san!

And leave him alone, Tsukki

This is free entertainment

**Sawamura**

Morning to you two

**Narita**

Kinoshita and me has arrived also

**Ennoshita**

Okay

Just go straight to the gym

**Sawamura**

Who has the key?

**Sugawara**

I got it~

There are two freezing gremlins, four ruckus, and three sane people

Asahiiii

Where are you?

**Asahi**

Coming

**Tanaka**

Is that freezing gremlins supposed to be me and Noya-san

**Nishinoya**

This is unacceptable Suga-san

We are not freezing

**Ennoshita**

You are not going to deny the gremlins part?

**Nishinoya**

We already know we are gremlins

It takes one to know one after all

**Suga**

Is that an insult for me

**Nishinoya**

:)

Daichi smiles again at his phone as he fixes his shoe's laces. He turns it off then goes to check his equipment once more. Though, after looking at the calendar, hung on top of the shoe rack, Daichi feels like he's missing something.

 _Am I forgetting something important?_ , Daichi squints at the calendar. Just to be sure, he checks again.

"Kairi!" he calls out to the house. "The breakfast is inside the microwave! Don't forget to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" Comes the reply from inside. "And I'll make sure to wake the twins up thirty minutes later, then give the milk to Kyo! Don't worry, Dai-nii! Just go practice! Oh, your jacket too, Dai-nii!"

"Okay, okay, take care!"

Daichi opens the door as his sister yells back a farewell.

Oh, well, it must be his guts feeling playing with him.

* * *

“Daichi-san!” Tanaka greets him as soon as the gym door comes to his view. Daichi waves a hand to him, but when the guy just stands there looking nervous, he can’t help but squints his eyes.

Something is up.

“What is it? Are they o—”

“There is nothing to worry about, Daichi-san!” Tanaka practically yells at him and shuts the gym door behind him.

That’s definitely suspicious.

“Oh. What did you do, Tanaka?”

“Haaa, why me?!”

“You look like you are hiding something.”

Tanaka grits his teeth. He looks like he is trying to suppress a scream. Before Daichi can ask him what it’s about and that he loves him despite how much of a nuisance he is, Tanaka opens the gym door a bit to stick his head in and yells, “Daichi-san is here! Are we ready?”

“Wait a second!” Comes Suga’s voice from inside. "Asahi, quick!"

There's also the sound of people running around and Asahi squeaking.

“What are you guys planning, seriously?” Daichi asks Tanaka again as he is being pushed to the gym. “I have a bad fe—”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU,” the whole gym sings suddenly, making Daichi jump. He takes in the view after him: Suga holding up a phone to record what's happening, Asahi holding up the cake in the middle of the gym, looking positively terrified while Nishinoya pushes him to walk towards Daichi, the first years are clapping along—Kageyama looks like he is trying to smile, Daichi is touched, while Tsukishima tries his best to look like he doesn't want to be there, Hinata is jumping along instead of clapping, while Yamaguchi is trying to not laugh at Hinata's jumping and Tsukishima's expression while singing along—, Ennoshita is singing while glaring at Kinoshita and Narita who are blaring the trumpet toy—where the hell did they get it—, and Tanaka soon joins the crowd from behind him, helping Nishinoya to push Asahi.

"Happy birthday to youuuuu!!" The singing drops into a more acceptable noise level and Daichi finds himself loosening up.

"Happy birthday, happy birthdaaay," the whole gym drags. "Happy birthday to you!"

The songs end with all of them clapping while Daichi is trying to hold his tears back when he finally takes a look at the cake Asahi is holding. It's a cake with his face on it, damnit. A goofy photo of him. That big, probably printed on the cake. He doesn't know if he wants to cry laughing or just plain crying.

"Awww, don't cry, Daichiiii," Suga drawls, suddenly already beside him, still recording the whole thing.

"How can't I not, ugh," Daichi chokes out while Asahi looks more terrified every passing second. "Why is my face there?"

"I swear it's not my idea!" Asahi quickly exclaims, his whole body shaking. "Though it's pretty funny," he murmurs at the end.

Glancing back between the cake, Asahi, the phone, and the gym, Daichi sighs.

"Whoever came up with the idea gets two slices."

The gym erupts to laughter as Tanaka shouts out his happiness.

* * *

"I thought you were dead when Daichi-san asks about the face, Ryu!" Nishinoya exclaims as he swallows another bite from his cake slice. 

"I told you it's going to be okay, Noya-san!" Tanaka replies back, grinning at Daichi. "I know it'll make Daichi-san cry so I have to!"

"I didn't cry," Daichi interjects, though it's weak while his mouth is busy with chewing his portion. The team settled down when the cake is shared evenly among the members—with Tanaka's bonus slice, of course—and despite some protests that say their portion is smaller than everyone else—which is not true, Suga had even whipped out a ruler to cut it evenly at some point, Daichi still doesn't know where did the ruler comes from—the amount of screaming decreases. 

After a slight ruckus, they decided to sit in a circle. They are now just sitting and talking around while enjoying the cake.

"How did you get the baker to put my face on it anyway?" Daichi asks as he stares at the half face of his on top of the cutted cake. He had shivered when Suga stabbed the center of his face, wincing when he saw his incomplete face after the first slice was cut. Not his best moment surely.

"Well, thanks to my charm," Suga says as he puts a hand below his face, winking at Daichi who puts a disgusted expression, "the baker kindly agreed to the request. Saying that it's going to be an honor that she can fulfill a request from a kind friend who just wants to surprise his friend."

"Wait," Daichi holds up a hand, "you guys planned this?"

"Technically, all the second years were the one who came up with the idea of a surprise, I just helped them," Suga answers, grinning, "a bit. And dragged Asahi too, of course."

"We told the first years yesterday after practice," Tanaka adds.

"Hinata was trembling with excitement," Nishinoya chimes in. "I think Kageyama even looked excited at some point, along with Yamaguchi. Tsukki just looked like his usual self."

"I don't, Nishinoya-san," Tsukishima interjects. "I was excited too."

Judging from his expression, even now, Daichi doubts it.

“Well, thank you anyway,” Daichi starts. “I don’t really have anyone else to spend this day with, except my siblings.”

“Aw, captain, don’t go soft on us,” Suga slings a hand on Daichi’s shoulders. He shrinks back when Daichi glares at him, though still with a grin on his face.

“Let’s play _hanetsuki_ !” Nishinoya suddenly exclaims as he pulls out a few _hagoita_ and a shuttlecock. “The one who wins gets another slice!”

The invitation is welcomed warmly, especially Hinata and Tanaka. Daichi just stares at them, unsure, since they just finished eating. All of the members turn to look at him though, searching for confirmation.

“Daichi! Let’s play!”

“It’ll be fun, Daichi-san!”

“Captain! Just a few minutes!”

How is Daichi supposed to say no?

“Okay,” he says as he lets a grin slowly grow on his face. “A fair warning though, I’m unbeatable at this game.”

A few screams can be heard afterwards, few expressing their excitement and others like Nishinoya are already standing up, challenging him.

Daichi can’t think of a better way to spend his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedbacks!! <3
> 
> Also, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackjapck) and [tumblr](http://blackjapck.tumblr.com/) or just search 'blackjapck'!


End file.
